


Paranoid Android

by MrNauseam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Radiohead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNauseam/pseuds/MrNauseam
Summary: En una noche donde los murmullos de un pasado olvidado se hacen presentes, ellos se encontraron.#Asakiku
Relationships: England & Japan (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia)





	Paranoid Android

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Yo escribo mayormente en Wattpad pero decidí pasar todos mis fanfics a AO3 también. Este fue hecho en el año 2017.

**Encuentro** **  
** **  
** _ En una solitaria noche, pasando la media noche entre los fantasmas de las personas solamente sombras deformadas y sinceras de monstruos que relucen su verdadera naturaleza en la oscuridad. _

_   
_ _ Frente al gran escenario de perdición y peste Arthur sube a un tronó de inmundicia en la última noche de libertad que podrá vivir, antes de que la tormenta arranque su ser y mueva los hilos del destino para arrancar de sus manos la gloria. Los dedos bien acomodados, dejando ir su ronca voz en el micrófono acariciando con posesión a éste olvida su nombre y las cadenas de ser un hombre. _

_ Atrapado entre el bullicio Kiku le observa atento, se encuentra en el lugar dónde nunca aspiraría estar, es la gente que más odia reunida en una sala, la inmundicia cae por cada rincón y quiere huir pero la voz del rubio le hipnotiza y ata. Hace rato que olvidó el brillante cartel de emergencia brillando sobre su cabeza. _

_ Es la única alma pura y buena en el pub. _

_ Sus pies le han llevado a aquel reino de mierda, arrastrado por una sensación misteriosa y atrayente. Pero sabe bien que no es lugar, ni el momento lo que le ha traído allí, ha sido algo más, casi místico y premeditado. _

_ Una llegada anunciada en silencio, Arthur antes de tocar las primeras notas se sentía ansioso y desesperado por un encuentro con el que nunca soñó. _

_ Ha sido la sonrisa burlona de la vieja que guió a la perdición al rey , que ha jalado los hilos y en un momento desesperado, de lamentos y tristeza ha unido a dos almas que se han buscado por miles de años. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Un corazón ardiente apunto de consumirse a sí mismo en odio y desesperanza busca y encontró en la noche sin luz ni esperanza al corazón bondadoso que pueda curar las heridas, que pudiera limpiar las marcas que han hecho miles. _

_ El tiempo no se congelo, pasó demasiado rápido, fue fugaz y provocó un huracán de emociones en el momento en que su mirada oliva cruzó con las brillantes pupilas miel de Kiku. _

_ Ninguno entendía la felicidad y dolor que les invadió en el instante en que su hilo se desenredo. _

_ Porque el destino lo había planeado y el vago recuerdo que atormentaba sus sueños, los gritos de dolor y la guerra que alguna vez les siguió se hizo más vivido que nunca para desaparecer con rapidez. _ _   
_ _ La letra de la canción cambio, de los pálidos labios del inglés se formó un sin sentido "Te esperé" y en un susurro bajo el japonés respondió involuntariamente "Lo sé". _

_ Así fue el choque de dos viejas almas destinadas que cruzaron mares, cielos y siglos para encontrarse nuevamente, ambos esperan inconscientes poder vivir un final feliz, por una vez. _

_ O de nuevo. _


End file.
